Príncipe de tinta
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Ella se levantó y guardó el dibujo en un lugar donde su padre jamás lo vería y su madre nunca podría quitárselo. Porque, a pesar de que su madre no quisiera a Jonathan y dijera que era un demonio, Clary lo adoraba y para ella siempre sería su príncipe de tinta.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Este oneshot sucede en lo que podría llamarse realidad alterna. Ya que, en esta historia, Jocelyn no logro escapar durante el levantamiento y Clary y Jonathan se criaron juntos.

* * *

.

 _"¿Cómo es el príncipe que quiero?"_ , piensa Clary mientras mira el cuaderno de dibujo frente a ella y muerde la punta de su lápiz favorito. Ese lápiz ya tiene muchas marcas de dientes en todo su largo, era el que a menudo usaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Y hoy, Clarissa Morgenstern, estaba muy nerviosa.

Desde hace días, la niña pelirroja se sentaba frente a hojas en blanco y era incapaz de plasmar nada, y eso era casi una agonía para la pequeña artista.

Incluso su madre, quien a penas solía salir de la habitación principal, notó la extraña frustración de su hija. Ella le había preguntado que le sucedía, pensando en un primer momento que tal vez Valentine se había atrevido a tocarla. Pero, esos instintos homicidas, se desvanecieron cuando su hija le consultó algo totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Cómo son los príncipes?

Jocelyn se había quedado muda de sorpresa por unos segundos, antes de poder formular una respuesta.

—Los príncipes son príncipes, Clary. Ellos son valientes, caballerosos y gentiles. En los cuentos suelen ser rubios, altos y de ojos azules.

Para Clarissa esa respuesta había sido insuficiente y se había marchado, dejando a la adulta parada, mirándola con incredulidad.

Es por eso que la pequeña de ojos verdes volvía a estar sentada en su cuarto, pensando en que clase de príncipe era el ideal para ella.

Un toquido en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio como entraba un joven de ocho años con el cabello casi blanco y ojos tan negros como la mismísima oscuridad.

—Jonathan —susurró con felicidad, antes de levantarse y lanzarse sobre él. Su cabeza se enterró en el estomago del chico, ya que aunque solo tenia dos años mas que ella, la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros.

El niño miró a la chica y pasó una mano por su cabello rojo, complacido.

—Hola, hermanita —murmuró él.

Ella se rió, pero luego puso una mueca disgustada y se apartó. La cara de Jonathan demostró la confusión que sintió en ese momento ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Una pensando con infantil rabia y el otro con un incipiente temor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Clary? —preguntó el niño, dolido. ¿Acaso su hermana estaba enojada con él? ¿Ella también lo despreciaba? Esos pensamientos atacaron la mente del mayor, al igual que un demonio _raum_.

—Me acorde que te odio —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de Jonathan se descompuso.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó él, y luego agregó con ira— ¿Acaso Jocelyn te ha vuelto a decir algo?

Ella negó.

—Mamá no me ha hablado de ti en estos días. Yo te odio por tu propia culpa… ¡No has venido en toda la semana! Y cuando te estuve buscando el otro día, me encontró padre y se enojo.

La furia que se había apaciguado al saber el motivo del odio de Clary, volvió a rugir fuertemente en las venas de Jonathan cuando escucho las palabras "padre" y "enojo" juntas. Él sabía lo que podía hacer Valentine enojado y su instinto le dijo que lo mataría si había osado poner una mano sobre su hermana… y también a la estúpida que tenían por madre por permitir tal cosa.

— ¿Él te pegó? —gruño Jonathan.

Clarissa frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos de su hermano tomaban un brillo extraño.

—No, no me golpeó. Pero me gritó y dijo que en vez de andar caminando sin hacer nada debería estudiar; cuando le confesé que te buscaba, me contestó que estabas entrenando y que no podía molestarte… pero yo no le creo, ¿acaso tuviste que entrenar toda la semana?

—Mis entrenamientos son diferentes a los tuyos, Clarissa. A ti te hacen leer, mientras que a mí me preparan en combate. Son entrenamientos intensivos… así seré un gran luchador y podre protegerte —respondió él con una sonrisa tensa.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Clarissa y volvió a sonreír, olvidando su enfado inicial.

Ella corrió, alejándose de su hermano y tomando el cuaderno de dibujo que la esperaba, listo para ser usado por su dueña.

—Tu eres valiente, caballeroso y gentil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Clary emocionada, mientras se sentaba en el piso con lápiz en mano.

Jonathan sonrió de forma burlona y se acerco a la cama de su hermana, sentándose y mirando a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Valiente, por supuesto. Ahora, ¿caballeroso y gentil? De eso no estoy muy seguro —respondió él, viendo como la niña de seis años empezaba a trazar líneas con una precisión envidiable.

Clarissa detuvo el lápiz y levanto la mirada hacia su hermano, mirándolo descontenta.

—Tú eres caballeroso y gentil, yo lo digo —dijo con decisión.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —refutó el chico.

Ella bufó.

—El mes pasado, cuando me subí al árbol y estuve a punto de caerme, me salvaste. Eso te convierte en alguien caballeroso y gentil.

Jonathan se tensó, recordando lo relatado. Clarissa se había subido a un alto roble a pesar de no tenerlo permitido y él la había encontrado en el momento justo para verla resbalar, solo logró atraparla debido a la rapidez que su sangre demoniaca le brindaba.

—No vuelvas a subirte a un árbol —ordenó él.

Clary le sacó la lengua.

—Yo seré una gran cazadora de sombras, y por eso me subiré a todos los arboles que quiera.

El peliblanco rodó los ojos y se calló, queriendo evitar volver a discutir como meses atrás. Si fuera por Jonathan, Clarissa jamás tendría que sentir el dolor de una marca.

Clary tomó el silencio de su hermano como una pequeña victoria y continúo dibujando bajo la atenta mirada del niño hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse.

— ¡Listo! —anunció con orgullo la joven.

Jonathan se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ver el dibujo que tan abstraída había tenido a su hermana toda la tarde.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó estúpidamente cuando se vio a sí mismo hecho con finas líneas grises, vistiendo un elaborado traje principesco.

Ella asintió repetitivamente, llena de felicidad.

—Si, estuve semanas pensando en que quería dibujar un príncipe, pero no se me ocurría nadie hasta ahora. Tú eres mi príncipe.

— ¿Soy tu príncipe? —un extraño sentimiento empezó a extenderse por el pecho de Jonathan, era una mezcla de alegría, éxtasis y ¿pertenecía?

—Claro que eres mi príncipe, por ahora. Porque cuando me case, seguramente mi príncipe va a ser otro; pero por ahora te concedo el puesto —aclaró ella, divertida.

Pero a Jonathan Morgenstern no le divirtió en absoluto la que su hermanita había dicho. ¿Casarse? Sobre su cadáver le entregaría a su Clarissa a alguien más. Clary debía quedarse con él. Ella era la única que lo quería, y lo único que él anhelaba.

—No vas a casarte nunca, no puedes. Tú te tienes que quedar conmigo. Me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti.

Al ver y oír la tortura que le habían producido sus palabras a su hermano, la pequeña se apresuro a corregirse.

—Era broma, Jon. Yo siempre me quedare contigo, te lo juro por el Ángel —prometió Clary, inconsciente del significado que tomaba para su hermano lo que acababa de jurar.

Al ver que su hermano no quedaba completamente apaciguado, Clarissa agarró una lapicera de tinta negra y remarcó su dibujo, el cual era de lápiz anteriormente.

—Ves, hermano. Ahora el dibujo es imborrable, eres mi eterno príncipe de tinta.

Cualquier rastro de malestar se borro del rostro de Jonathan y Clary sonrió brillantemente.

—No puedes deshacer eso —en la voz del chico se notaba la satisfacción que le producía aquel inocente acto de su hermanita.

—Y tampoco quiero hacer —agregó ella.

Una pequeña curvatura se marcó en los labios de Jonathan.

Clary se removió como un cachorro mimado ante esa muestra de felicidad verdadera que mostraba el rostro de su hermano. Ella podía darse cuenta perfectamente que aquella curvatura era de verdad, porque carecía de la frialdad que tenían la mayoría de las sonrisas que él fingía.

Esa curvatura no era burlona, cruel ni sarcástica. No, esa era de verdad, y Clarissa se felicito a sí misma por haber logrado eso.

Ella se levantó y guardó el dibujo en un lugar donde su padre jamás lo vería y su madre nunca podría quitárselo. Porque, a pesar de que su madre no quisiera a Jonathan y dijera que era un demonio, Clary lo adoraba y para ella siempre sería su príncipe de tinta.

.

* * *

Jonathan es una de mis personajes preferidos de los libros (el es lo que podría llamar amor/obsesión platónico literario), y se me ocurrió escribir esto ya que termine de leer la saga y me quede completamente triste.

Por favor, avísenme si encuentran errores.

Goodbye.


End file.
